The Fortune Cookie
by fanatic218
Summary: Chinese food, friends, tale-telling fortune cookies, and expectant romance. One-shot.


_A/N~ I was out eating Chinese with my family, and I really liked my fortune from the fortune cookie and decided to write a little something with it with my favorite pairing. Enjoy!_

"I brought Chinese!" a joyful Penelope Garcia called out to the team as she half ran into the bull pin. Morgan immediately jumped from his desk and ran to Garcia, practically worshiping the ground she walked on. They had just gotten back late from a case and since their fight got delayed in midair; none of them had eaten anything since that morning.

"Baby girl, you are the light of my world!" Morgan exclaimed taking one of the bags of food from her hands. "Anything for you hot stuff! Everyone get over here and let's eat!"

The rest of the team, minus Hotch, who was with Strauss in a meeting, gathered around a table in the break room and divided up the food, careful to leave enough food for their fearless leader, as Garcia said. He always ate Chinese after Strauss meetings.

Once everyone had finished eating half an hour later, Garcia broke out the fortune cookies. As expected, Reid went off on a speal about the ancient history and symbolism of Chinese fortunes. "OK OK OK! Read your fortunes! Emily, you first!" Garcia interrupted. She was practically bouncing up and down in her seat and tossed the fortune cookies to everyone.

Rolling her eyes at the insanity of a cookie telling her the future, Emily nevertheless opened the cookie and pulled out her fortune. "The love of your life will appear to you unexpectedly," she read aloud. A chorus of "aww" and "oh that's so cute!" came from Garcia and JJ as Morgan rolled his eyes and Rossi shot Reid a look before he could ramble off some statistic about the number of people you meet unexpectedly and the probability they could be your soul mate.

"Oh come on Garcia! Don't tell me that you believe in fortune cookies too!" It was weird enough that the overenthusiastic redhead believed in astronomical signs, but full faith in fortune cookies was just…strange.

"Come on Emily! Live a little – you know, the cookie never said that it wouldn't be someone you don't already know…" JJ trailed off raising an eyebrow at Emily with a smug smile. Emily shot JJ a look when the rest of the team turned to her in curiosity. As much as she loved the team, she did NOT want anyone other than JJ to know about her more-than-professional feelings for Hotch. JJ wasn't even supposed to know, but it had just slipped out one night when they went to a bar. After that, fear of slipping the juicy info to someone else on the team while drunk was enough to make her volunteer as designated driver for the next month.

She was just about to open her mouth and deflect the attention onto Morgan's second 'lady friend' of the week when she unexpectedly heard a voice that nearly made her jump out of her seat.

"What about someone you know?" Hotch asked, startling Emily just like he did when he asked about the donor just before JJ left for maternity leave. He looked at Emily in confusion, and was even more curious to find her very flustered and extremely red. He fought back the urge to smile.

"Oh, nothing Hotch. You just came up on Emily UNEXPECTEDLY!" JJ emphasized, giggling as Emily shot her another look.

"Uh, we saved you some Chinese sir," Emily said trying to keep the conversation away from a path she really didn't want to go down.

"Thank you Prentiss. I was just thinking that I needed some Chinese…" Garcia had a look of triumph on her face when he said that. "Anyways, Strauss wants all the reports in by tonight at five, so everybody should get back to work. She is _not_ in a good mood at the moment," Hotch said, almost cringing.

"Do you think she found out her husband has been having an affair yet?" Reid asked, gaining another look from Rossi telling him to keep his mouth shut. Hotch gave him a half smile.

"I'm just going to take this up to my office and finish up. You all can go after everything is finished. Have a good night everybody." When he walked away, the group all turned their attention to Emily, who was still working on getting her breathing back to a normal rate. She groaned when she saw them all looking at her smiling coy grins. Should have known a group of profilers would catch on sooner or later.

Dropping her head into her hands, she said, "Didn't Hotch say that we needed to get back to work? Why are you all still here!" Morgan laughed at her obvious discomfort. He had to get back to work now since he had procrastinated his case files, but he could definitely pick this conversation up at a later date.

"Ok Prentiss. Don't think that I'm gonna to forget this!" he said smiling as he stood up and walked around her, narrowly avoiding that punch she threw in his direction.

"Forget what?" Reid asked, earning a slap in the back of the head from Rossi.

/

"Come in," Hotch said, not glancing up when he heard a tap on his door.

"Hey, I'm just going drop these off and then I'm out of here," Emily said, meeting Hotch's eye when he finally looked up. Thankfully, she had gotten over her embarrassment from before at lunch. She just hoped he would let it go and not ask any questions.

"Ok, thanks Prentiss. Hey can you close the door for a minute?" Shit.

Closing the door, Hotch immediately sensed her nervousness. Glancing down at the fortune from the cookie on his desk, he took a deep breath and pushed himself out of his chair and walked around to the front of his desk.

"Look, Emily, I've got to tell you something. I know that this is completely ridiculous, but I read the fortune cookie just for kicks, and it told me to take hold of the beauty in life. So I guess what I'm trying to get at is, will you join me for dinner tonight?" Emily couldn't breathe. He was asking her because she was the beauty in his life. Realizing he was starting to get a bit dejected by her silence and starting, she broke out into a smile and nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "I'd like that a lot." He smiled back.

"Good." Thank god she hadn't run away and filed a sexual harassment suit. He would have been pretty pissed at his cookie. He didn't know how long they stood there in his office, smiling at each other like idiots when Morgan came up and broke them out of the trance.

"Hey…" he trailed off. "Am I, uh, interrupting something?" he asked, giving that coy smile to Emily again, causing her to glance at the floor.

"NO! Nothing at all," she and Hotch said at the same time.

"Okay then. I'm gonna go now," Morgan said still grinning. It was a tense, silent, and awkward moment as Morgan stepped in the narrow space between the two profilers to set the files on Hotch's desk. "Goodnight!" he called to them in a teasing tone before he exited the room. Hotch mumbled a goodnight and closed the door.

"So are you going to tell me about you're fortune cookie?" he asked, seeing that that was what making her uncomfortable.

"Uh, well, I got all…flustered…when you came up to me unexpectedly because, um, my fortune cookie said 'the love of your life will appear to you unexpectedly'." By the end of her sentence she was no longer looking him in the eye, but staring down at her hands. She looked up just in time to see Hotch coming towards her, and before she realized what was going on, he was kissing her. Instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back. They pulled apart moments later to catch their breath.

/

When Morgan came out of Hotch's office, he was met by three curious and one confused set of eyes. Still grinning, he motioned for JJ, Garcia, Rossi, and Reid to come up the stairs. JJ and Garcia couldn't stop smiling or giggling as they looked through the window to Hotch's office. Rossi shushed them and turned his attention to the two people who were practically made for each other interact. Reid stood off to the side asking why they were spying on Hotch and Emily utterly confused.

They were all holding their breath as Emily said something they couldn't hear, blush and look down. "Oh my god, he's gonna do it!" Morgan said in amazement as he watched Hotch take the two steps to Emily and crush his mouth against hers. JJ and Garcia squealed in delight when she responded by throwing her arms around his neck.

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT! Morgan, you owe me fifty bucks!" she said bouncing up and down happily.

Chuckling, Morgan took out his wallet and handed JJ two twenty's and a ten. "It's a bet I'd happily lose any day, but will certainly not make again. How long have you known?"

"That she loved him? We talked after she found him after Foyet. When he loved her? When I asked him what he did one weekend and he said 'Emily and I took Jack to the park'. I subscribed her to Bridal Magazine that very day!"

They continued to watch in silence with happy smiles on their faces when Reid said, "Can someone please tell me what's going on? I can't see from here!"

_A/N~ Haha I just had to have Reid out of the loop, as always. Hope you guys liked it._


End file.
